The Legend of the White Fury: The Dragon Trainers
by AyobaC
Summary: Meet Kemp Christan Ontong II, the first Viking from Fort to ever befriend a dargon - a white Night Fury to be percise. Kemp and his friend, Alexandra Miller, must flee for their lives. Will they maybe find peace on the island of Berk?


The Legend of the White Fury

_Join Hiccup and the gang in their adventures with Kemp, Alex and a white Night Fury named Skipper._

Book 1: The Dragon Trainers

(Kemp's Point of View)

This is Fort, home of the Crazy Maniacs tribe. In a word, it is sturdy. It has been here for seven generations, but every single house is new. We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problem is the pests. While most places have rats or mosquitoes we have (closes and braces behind a door) dragons. (starts jogging to the centre of the village) Most people would leave, but not us. We are Vikings; we have stubbornness issues. My name is Kemp. Weird, I know. Parents believe that hideous names will scare off gnomes and trolls. Not like our friendly Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. (runs into blacksmith's workshop) However, I was named after my grandfather, Kemp the Odd. (building set on fire) You see, old village and lots of new houses. (teens come to extinguish the fire) Oh, that is George, Rico, Swagger and Hope, and (eyes widen) Alex.

I tried to exit the workshop only to be stopped by Blen, the blacksmith. I've been his apprentice since I was little, well littler.

"And where do you think you're going?" Blen asked me.

"Come on, I need to make my mark," I told him. "Give me two minutes and I'll kill a dragon. My life will get much better."

"Well I can't see how you will do that. You can't swing and ax. You can't lift a hammer. You can't even through one of these." Blen lifted up a net.

"Okay, but this will throw it for me." I tapped my net-throwing canon lightly. It sprang up and hit one of the other Vikings.

"Now see what you have down."

"Mild calibration issue."

"Kemp, stop. If you ever want to get out there you have to stop all this."

"But you just gestured all of me."

"Exactly, stop being all of you."

"Oh, you're playing a dangerous came keeping all this raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences."

"I'll take my chances. Sword sharpen now."

One day I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder's head will at least get me noticed. Gronkles are tough, taking down one of those will defiantly get me a girlfriend. Zipplebacks are exotic; two heads and twice the status. Then there is the Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have the nasty habit of butting themselves on fire. Above all is the ultimate prize. We call it the Night Fury. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, and that is why I am going to be the first.

"Stay here Kemp. They need me out there." Blen said picking up his ax.

I took the chance and grabbed my net-throwing canon. I ran outside and set it up. I waited for the screech of the Night Fury. The screech came and I aimed. I shot the dragon as I saw its shape from the flames. I was thrown back by the rebound. "I hit it! I actually hit it! Did anyone see that?" I noticed a Nightmare coming my way. "Except you." I started running for my life. I hid behind a beacon tower, which the dragon ignited. As the dragon was about to snap at me, my father, Chief Victor the Vicious, fought the dragon; Chief Victor was indeed strong for the dragon flew off in pain. Unfortunately for me, the beacon tower released all the captured dragons. The dragons flew off with all our sheep.

"Sorry dad," I said. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." My father grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. "It's not like the last few times, dad. You were all busy and I had a very clear shot."

I was cut short by my dad. He sent Blen to make shore I got home. As I walked past the other teens, all of them except Alex mocked me. I guess she had a little respect as I was the chief's son.

I got home and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my note book and a knife. I ran through the back door straight to the forest. I searched for two hours trying to find the dragon. I was about to give up when I walked into a branch. I looked up and saw a ditch and followed it.

I peaked over the wall of the ditch. I saw the Night Fury. It was snow white instead of black. I took out my knife and walked closer.

I tried to kill the dragon, but I just couldn't. There was the fear I saw in the Night Fury's eyes, as well as something inside me. I cut the dragon loose. As soon as the dragon felt that he was loose, he jumped up and pinned me to the ground. I thought I was going to die, but the Night Fury only roared into my face. It flew off.

I stood up and walked three feet before I fainted. I woke up right before sunset.

When I got home my father said that I was to start dragon training the next day. I tried to talk myself out of it, but failed. I half agreed to it. He then left for a search for the dragon's next.

The next day I started. I did horrible and almost got killed by a Gronkle. Blen, who had trained us, said that dragons will always go for the kill. I couldn't understand why the Night Fury didn't.

The next day I learned that the Night Fury had lost its one tail wing, and the day after that I gained his trust. In the weeks that followed I excelled in my dragon training because I learned a lot of secrets from Skipper, my white Night Fury. The biggest downside was that Alex now hated me.

It was after that I was chosen to kill the Nightmare in my final exam that I decided to leave Fort forever. Somehow I was followed by Alex. I nearly got a stroke from seeing her in the cove. She then noticed Skipper. She tackled me down and stood up with her ax lifted. I sprang up and tackled her, sending the ax flying. I then turned to Skipper to calm him down.

"You scared him," I told her holding back Skipper.

"I scared him? Who is him?" she asked angrily.

"Alex meet Skipper, Skipper meet Alex."

Alex only shook her head and ran off. I immediately climbed on Skipper to catch her before she reached the village. I caught her right as she jumped over a log. I placed her on a high branch of a high tree and made Skipper sit down. The action of Skipper setting down caused Alex to hang over a ledge. She demanded that I let her down. I asked her if I could explain, but she refused. I then asked her if I could just show her. She reluctantly agreed. Skipper, however, had other ideas. He tried to shake Alex off. He continued this until she apologized to me. After the apology, he spread his wings and we had a gentle flight. That night Alex's opinion about dragons and about me was forever changed. Before she walked off, she kissed me on the cheek.

The next day I tried to show everyone the truth of dragons. I walked into the ring and took a shield and a small knife. I said I was ready. As the dragon came out he burst into flames, typical action for a Nightmare. The Nightmare spotted me and came closer. I threw away the knife and the shield. I told the dragon that I was not one of them. I was able to show everyone of how wrong we were about dragons. Unfortunately I was charged at by a few men, one of them being my father. My uncle then threw a hammer at me. Luckily Alex ran and tackled me down causing the hammer to miss me. Both Alex and I were dragged to the Main Hall of Fort. We were charged with treason and will be sentenced the next day.

We were guarded by my uncle and Blen. Both of them had hard hearts to us now. What were we going to do? The very question rang through my mind. I noticed an old man approached. He looked familiar. It was Jobber, and old friend of my grandfather, Kemp the Odd.

"I would suggest that you let these two teens free," he said kindly to the guards. They refused.

"Very well," Jobber replied. "SKIPPER!"

Suddenly Skipper burst through the doors. He used some sort of energy flame to knock the two guards against the wall, because they didn't burn.

"Go! Go to Berk, your grandfather awaits you," Jobber shouted as we flew out. The guards grabbed him and he willingly surrendered.

It took us two days to fly to Berk. We were looking for a spot to land when we noticed a teen on a black Night Fury. He did not notice us. We flew further and landed in a clearing in the woods. We were quickly greeted by an old man. He seemed to recognize me as he ran and embraced me. It was then when I clicked that this man was my grandfather.

"Grandfather, I thought you were dead. Why did you leave?" I asked my grandfather.

"I had no choice," he replied. "I am glad you and Alex have also stood up for the Cause."

"What are you talking about?"

My grandfather sighed. "Kemp, I had to flee because of the Cause. Jobber, Caroline, Eric and I were part of the Cause."

"What is the Cause?"

"The Cause is to live in peace with dragons, just as the Unseen One intended."

"What is the Unseen One?"

"Not what but who; the Unseen One is the creator of the Heavens and the Earth. He is the greatest of all the gods, though he is the least noticed. He is kind and compassionate, and He is a just ruler. If it was not for His grace, I would not be standing here right now."

"Why did you and Eric then leave the village?"

"We had to. We never fought dragons, even though we were strong. The chief, your other grandfather, tried to let us get accept by allowing us to kill a dragon on the arena. Eric and I refused and stood up for the Cause. We were seen as traitors. I had a brief moment to speak to your grandmother, Caroline, and Jobber. I told them not to reveal themselves, but to protect you."

"Wait, protect me from what?"

"I asked them to protect you from the influence of the other villagers. As from the moment you crawled you were different. While your father saw this as a tragedy, I saw this as the answer, for the Unseen One revealed to me in a dream that you will bring peace."

"How am I supposed to bring peace? If was not for Jobber, I would have probably been executed by now."

"I am not shore. The Unseen One works in strange ways, Kemp. You must not lose hope, for there is a boy named Hiccup, Chief Soick the Vast's son, who has also befriended a Night Fury. Go and find him. He stays in a cove near here."

"What about Skipper?"

"Leave him with me. Now go!"

I left Skipper with my grandfather, as Alex and I went to search for Hiccup. One our way we met Astrid, a teen from Berk.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked us.

"We come from Fort. Our small boat sank and we swam here. We have been here for about four days," I said hoping to gain Astrid's trust.

She agreed to take us to the village of Berk. We entered the Main Hall, where we were greeted by Gobber. Gobber was the village blacksmith and also trained the teens with dragon-training.

Hiccup nervously offered me to stay at his house, while Astrid had offered Alex to stay at her house.

Early the next morning I noticed Hiccup leaving. I jumped up and followed him. I saw him take off with his Night Fury, which he named Toothless. I ran to get Skipper and also took off.

It appeared that Hiccup and Toothless had a close bond. I followed them on Skipper from a distance. Hiccup was gifted indeed. After he lost his paper on which he had written the various positions of the artificial tail, he flew like a pro.

It appeared to me that he had the same design that I had with Skipper.

When he landed, I landed behind him. After a short conversation he had to leave for dragon training.

I took Skipper back to my grandfather. As I arrived I saw that Hiccup had been chosen to kill his first dragon in front of the entire village. Alex followed Astrid, who followed Hiccup.

Hiccup tried to get Astrid to take him back to the village in order to keep Toothless a secret. Astrid, however found out, and tried to run off. Alex tried to stop her, but failed. Hiccup then showed Astrid the truth about dragons. Astrid and I followed them from a distance.

At the end of the flight we discovered the dragons' nest. As Astrid wanted to run off and tell Stoick, Hiccup stopped her and asked her not to do it because they would kill Toothless. Astrid was clearly touched by his loyalty to Toothless. She punched him on the shoulder for kidnapping her, and then kissed him on the cheek for everything else.

The next day, Hiccup asked us to make sure that they don't find Toothless if something were to go wrong. Everything went as he planned until Stoick hit his hammer against the railing of the arena. The Nightmare suddenly turned against Hiccup. Astrid tried to help him, but got in danger herself. Luckily Stoick got Astrid out of the ring. As Hiccup was pinned to the ground with the Nightmare about to finish him Toothless showed up and stopped the Nightmare from killing Hiccup. Toothless then charged at Stoick, probably seeing him as a threat. Toothless pinned Stoick to the ground, and as he was about to blast fire into Stoick's face Toothless turned his head toward Hiccup. The other Vikings tackled Toothless and pinned him to the ground.

Hiccup was dragged to his house. After fifteen minutes Stoick came out and shouted for the Vikings to ready the ships. Hiccup watched as they loaded Toothless onto Stoick's ship and sail off.

Three hours later I saw Hiccup running to the arena, and Astrid telling all the teens to follow her to the arena. I told Alex to go with them, as I went to fetch Skipper. As Alex left, my grandfather showed up with Skipper. He told me his was proud to see his grandson stand up for the Cause.

I saw the others setting off and I followed them with Skipper and my grandfather, who demanded to come with. We quickly caught up with them. I saw Fishlegs on a Gronkle, Snotlout on a Nightmare, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on a Zippleback, Astrid and Hiccup on a Nadder, and Alex also on a Nadder.

When we reached the dragons' nest, we blasted fire at the Red Death. This distracted the Red Death. As we revealed ourselves to the adults, they were stunned. Hiccup gave everyone orders. He then noticed where Toothless was and tried to free him. The Red Death smashed the ship and then stepped on it, causing Toothless and Hiccup to sink down. Stoick then saved both Toothless and Hiccup from drowning.

As soon as Toothless and Hiccup got up, I showed myself. I saw Astrid and Alex being pulled back by the Red Death's inhaling. Hiccup and I shot at the Red Death's jaw. This caused Alex and Astrid their Nadders and falling fast. Hiccup and I quickly flew in and caught them and gentle put them down before heading off to face the Red Death. We had a furious fight with the Red Death.

The fight ended with the Red Death dying in a massive explosion. It was on our out of harm's way, when we were hit by the Red Death's tail. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up in the same room with Hiccup, Toothless and Skipper. Hiccup had lost his left leg, while I came out with all my limbs.

We were stunned to see that the village was full of dragons that were peaceful. We greeted by everyone in the village. Astrid punched Hiccup hard on the shoulder for scaring her. She then kissed Hiccup on the lips. I was greeted by Alex in the same manner.

We learned from Astrid and Alex that we were caught and saved by dragons which caught us in their wings. We were startled when my grandfather told me that the reason that I didn't lose any limbs was because I was healed by Skipper. I asked him how this was possible. He told me that the reason why Skipper was white was because Skipper was the White Fury, a mystical Night Fury.

Alex, my grandfather, and I decided to live in Berk.


End file.
